


you've gotten into my bloodstream

by uzumaki



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki/pseuds/uzumaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about Seto and Rebecca meeting years after canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've gotten into my bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> title is from bloodstream by stateless.

"It was really easy to hack into your company's server, by the way."

Seto, who had been on his way to the door with a stoic expression and quite a few suspicious bite-shaped bruises on his neck, suddenly froze. He turned around after a beat and eyed the smirk on the woman's lips with barely-concealed disdain.

"It was you?" he hissed, trying to be quiet but his voice sounding too loud in the almost vacant mansion.

Rebecca only stared back at him, that awful smirk still painted on her lips. She hadn't budged an inch since earlier, and she looked absolutely confident and at ease in this position; still lazily sprawled out on the bed with a few blankets bunched up at her naked feet, her body bare and her face unbothered by her usual red glasses. Her face did not look as childish as it used to be all these years ago, back when she and Seto barely knew each other. They still didn't, in a way, but now Seto knew that a touch to the back of her knees made her squirm and that her teeth liked to venture a little too close to his jugular for comfort. Somehow, that was enough.

Seto sighed to himself and quickly schooled his expression back into cold indifference before reaching for the doorknob. Honestly, he should've known she had been the one to give him that virus. It had been a nasty one, but fortunately he had competent employees, and he couldn't let this brat think she was competition material.

"I don't care when exactly you decide to leave, but do it without Mokuba seeing you," he warned her.

"Or maybe I should say hello," she mused, and although he had his back turned to her, he could hear the smile in her voice.

"He hasn't seen you in years, and he doesn't want to, so go back to whatever pathetic place you call a house and don't come back here."

He did not wait for her answer and simply opened the door, thinking about the long-awaited shower he was about to take, and heard her tinkling laugh one last time before he left her behind.


End file.
